


O'Neill's Fishing Holiday

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Jack sneaks away for some fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Neill's Fishing Holiday

O’NEILL’S FISHING HOLIDAY 

Jack O’Neilll stepped through the Gate. He was dressed in khaki pants and a very ugly Hawaiian shirt and was carrying a fishing pole and a small cooler. He headed down the dirt path to his destination when the Gate closed. He’d made it!

He whistled, thinking about fishing. And beer. He wasn’t sure if there was beer here or not but he’d brought a few bottles in his cooler, just to be on the safe side. 

Of course there was beer! If Harry Maybourne was King, there had to be beer. Lots of beer. 

“Jack! Ready to go fishing?” 

~end~


End file.
